


Raptures, riptides and vapides.

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [6]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, Lighthouse, Plane Crash, Rapture (BioShock), just the beginning sequence, or rather plane being shot in the sky, set in the Bioshock universe, spoiler? spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: For Mermay, kinda x)There's the sea, the waves and the bubbles all around so HAH! I'm in the theme!!I may or may not continue it, if I find the right idea.





	Raptures, riptides and vapides.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mermay, kinda x)  
> There's the sea, the waves and the bubbles all around so HAH! I'm in the theme!!
> 
> I may or may not continue it, if I find the right idea.

There's a terrifying moment of weightlessness as he float under the surface, sounds muffled apart from the roaring of his heart in his ears. There is nothing to see around him but the darkness of the ocean and the flames above the water that barely breach the salted blackness and Lance remembers he needs to breath. The tightness of his lungs and the bubbles escaping his mouth are dead giveaways so he close his eyes for a short moment before pulling as much strength as he still had in him and swam upward.

He breached the surface to a roaring world, the sky a dark blue as the stars twinkled above him, a comforting blanket he didn’t mind having over his head. Especially as he was cold from the water and so tired of staying afloat. He would have drowned if someone hadn’t grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him on a lifeboat. He didn’t understand where the boat came from seeing as he previously was in a plane. 

“Lance? Are you ok?” He looked up to his friend Hunk who was shivering just as much as he was - huh, he didn’t realized he had been shaking until he saw Hunk. 

Blinking, he looked at the others on the boat, just realizing they were here. Keith was rubbing Pidge’s back to get some color onto her and Shiro was rowing while sending worried glances. Strangely, Lance didn’t feel anything about the situation, a strange calm washing over him as he overlooked the wrecked plane parts all around them. 

“Where are we?” He asked, ears buzzing. Hunk must have seen something with his face because he grabbed him by his cheeks to have a look over in the low lighting provided by the flames. 

“Somewhere in the Atlantic.” Pidge answered, as she cuddled close to Keith -probably to share body warmth and because they were disgustingly sweet like that. A near death experience wasn’t going to make them stop being sickeningly lovey-dovey. 

“Ok, I can safely declare you have a slight concussion.” Hunk said, pulling Lance in a hug before going to Shiro to help him row the lifeboat. The boat pitched a little as they moved in position but stabilized quickly. 

The wreckage was impressing and Lance felt nauseating seeing the bobbing corpses of the other passengers. Were they really the only survivors? It seemed strange but everywhere he looked, he couldn’t see anyone else. But what he saw made him pause a little because, what the heck? Surely the concussion. 

“There’s a lighthouse.” He announced. 

“Where in the middle of the fucking ocean.” PIdge said to him, words scathing. “That’s just the concussion talking. It involves hallucinations, right Hunk?’

“I’m not hallucinating!” Lance said, cutting Hunk before he could nod along. “And there’s! A! Lighthouse!”

He shot upright, nearly toppling the boat capside, There were a lot of yelping and curses thrown at him (mostly by Keith and Hunk) as he was forced to sit back down, still pointing in the direction of the building he saw. They had to turn themselves and gain a bit of height by half-sitting on their seat but their shocked gasps was music to his ears. 

There was indeed a lighthouse, a real building not born from his concussed mind, towering above them. it’s light beam was on the opposite side to them, slowly making its round but all Lance could think about it was the light only served a [cosmetic] purpose. It was definitely too slow and too narrow to be useful for any boats. 

With Hunk and Shiro at the paddles, they were quick to attain the lighthouse, the shock of the wood against solid rock waking Lance up from whatever train of thought he had been caught in. Shiro's hand found his as they climbed on the docking area one after the other. 

"What the hell is a lighthouse doing here?" Pidge asked. 

"Be grateful it's here, or we would have been stuck in that tiny lifeboat for ever." Keith grumbled, taking in the sheer size of the building. 

"So you think anyone is living in it?" Lance asked, receiving a shrug by Hunk. He felt woozy and there was a headache forming behind his eyes. Nothing great. 

"I don't care, I just want to get warm." Lance grumbled, power walking to the doors who were unlocked. Kind of heavy but in the way old buildings always had heavy duty doors. But the inside contrasted very much from what he had imagined a lighthouse to be. Instead of a staircase going up to the summit, a huge statue was dominating over them with a banderole proclaiming "No king, no god. Only men." It made Lance's blood run cold and the noise of the door abruptly closing behind them didn't help with it. 

"It's locked." Shiro announced after trying to open it by force. "And the fact there is no handles on this side doesn't help."

"Who the hell would design something like that?" Keith scowled, taking hesitant steps towards the set if stairs going down. The light going on when they approached, set on detecting movement. The way down was a bit winding but all Lance could see was that it had been built with taste. It was all too nice and proper. 

"What's the point of… wait, is that a bathysphere?" Keith exclaimed as he was walking further ahead of them as scout. 

And it truly was one, shining chrome reflecting the light, door opened as if inviting them inside to take place on the comfortable looking seats. So they turned to each other, asking if they had to do it, if their only option was to go deeper into the sea to somewhere unknown and possibly dangerous. But they had no other options. The door upstairs was closed, there was no other exit. The only way out was down, now. 

After they each entered the bathysphere, Shiro proceeded to pull the lever, making the door behind them and the sphere to begin its descent. The hull was groaning slightly around them but nothing indicated it would leak or break so that made Lance relieved. 

The light dimmed as the main window whited up, the whirr of a projector making the picture of a man - the man who apparently made a giant statue of himself to judge whomever entered his lighthouse - appeared on it. Then a voice resonated all around them.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

And as the screen shifted from showing diverse images that would come straight from their textbooks on the 30 Glorious, the window regained its translucency, letting them take in the grandeur of the city under the sea, of its tall buildings and stupendous architecture, Lance felt Shiro's hand tighten around his as a promise that 'everything was going to be alright'. And with his boyfriend, his friends by his side, they would take on Rapture and go back to the surface.

One way or another.


End file.
